Themyscira Ep. 5
' |episodenumber = 5/?? |next = |previous = }} is the fifth episode of . Challenges Reward Cassanova - Today’s reward challenge is going to be an easier once since we just kept you guys alert for the last 24 hours. What’s the game? It’s CASSANOVA, one of our favorite flash games. Who doesn’t love cute giraffes? RULES? *You must use a current score. You cannot submit a score that you might have used in a past game. *Your name must be in the address bar with the date and time visible when you send in your screenshot. If you send it in without it, it will not be counted and you will not score points for your tribe. *If for any reason you can’t get this link to work for you, please discuss it with the hosts in your host chat. Any alternate versions and/or links must be approved by the hosts. *No hacking the code, site, or running any scripts to give yourself an unfair advantage in this game. That’s CHEATING and if we catch wind that you’ve done it, you will be disqualified from the challenge and earn a strike. Seriously, don’t do it. *You may only submit your score once so make sure you’re content with what you have before you submit it. *All submissions MUST be sent to your host chat. If it is not sent to the host chat before the deadline, it does not count. *While you score individually, your scores will be added up to a cumulative amount. The tribe with the highest score will reward. What are you playing for? Why it’s a clue to the idol that is hidden somewhere on your beach! Worth playing for? Survivors ready… go! Winners (according to finish): Immunity One At A Time - For each round, I will give you a category and you will have 60 seconds to type as many answers to that question as possible, ONE AT A TIME. If you send multiple answers at once, they will not count. For example, if the category was “Name Types of Food”, you could name off things like Oranges, Pizza, Bananas, Broccoli, etc. However, for each of them to count, they need to be in different posts, so if you send in a giant list, it will only count as one point. Any incorrect answers will not affect your score, but at the end of 60 seconds you will be stopped and I will then tally all your correct answers. Each person will play 5 rounds of this. Whichever two tribes have the highest combined score after five rounds be safe from the vote tonight. For the losing tribe, you’ll have a date with the hosts at tribal council Wednesday night. When you are ready to compete, you will message your host chat. The challenge takes under 10 minutes to complete and must be completed by October 24, 2017 at 10PM EST. You will not be required to go on video or on call to complete this challenge. You MAY NOT discuss the challenge, categories, or your performance with anybody once you have played. If you do, you will automatically disqualify your ENTIRE TRIBE. If your tribe is disqualified, they will be going to tribal council regardless of whether or not they had the highest scores so don’t cheat folks. Just don’t do it. Winners (according to finish): & Tribal Council Still in the Running Trivia *This episode was named by TBD. Category:Episodes Category:Survivor: Themyscira Category:Themyscira Episodes